falloutfandomcom-20200229-history
Alice McLafferty
Successfully Negotiate Peace between NCR and BOS Successfully spy on the Crimson Caravan Company for 3-Some Caravan Co. Join up with the Crimson Caravan Company as spy for 3-Some Successfully frame 3-Some Caravan Co. for extortion and murder Successfully extort money out of Ailis McLafferty using evidence Expose Crimson Caravan to Governor Dodge using evidence and helping Major Fleming with the arrest |aggression =Aggressive |confidence =Average |assistance =Helps Friends and Allies |hair color =White |eye color =Blue |hairstyle =FemaleB |head add ons=EyebrowF |height =1.00 |factions =AliceMcLaffertyFaction CrimsonCaravanFactionNV vNCRCivilianDialogueFaction vNCRCivilianSettlerDialogueFaction |class =WastelandAdventurer |combat style=Default |GECK race =CaucasianOld |edid =AliceMcLafferty |baseid = |refid = |special = |tag skills = |level =15 |derived = |alignment =Neutral |actor =Marianne Muellerleile |dialogue =AliceMcLafferty.txt |footer = Alice McLafferty's concept image from the Van Buren design document }} Alice McLafferty is the current manager of the New Vegas branch of the Crimson Caravan in 2281. McLafferty is a strict woman who runs all her day-to-day activities with utmost efficiency and a degree of ruthlessness. Background Prior to 2281, McLafferty was in charge of the Crimson Caravan's operations in the Hub, but as the New Vegas branch had been under-performing lately, she relocated to "clean it up." She saw the order to accompany Governor Joseph Dodge to Hoover Dam as an opportunity to expand her caravan empire, and puts on a great show of support for Dodge and his efforts, but secretly wants him to fail. If he does, she will seize the opportunity to take over Hoover and shape it into a town that would be the envy of the wasteland. Part of her master plan is to work both sides of the BoS/NCR war. She is currently supplying weapons and ammunition to both the Brotherhood at Maxson's bunker and the NCR at Hoover Dam. It is her hope that the war of attrition will eventually take its toll on Dodge and he will step down. Once this happens, she plans to make a supply run to Maxson's Bunker, assassinate Devon Hill, blow up the entrance to Maxson's bunker, therefore trapping any survivors inside, and come back to Hoover Dam as the hero who ended the war. Lofty plans, to be sure, but she has full confidence in herself to pull it off. Corporate espionage seems to be her favorite pastime.Hoover Dam design document Interactions with the player character Interactions overview |quests involved =*Young Hearts *Heartache by the Number *Get Meeting with Governor Joseph Dodge *Successfully Negotiate Peace between NCR and BOS *Successfully spy on the Crimson Caravan Company for 3-Some Caravan Co. *Join up with the Crimson Caravan Company as spy for 3-Some *Successfully extort money out of Ailis McLafferty using evidence *Expose Crimson Caravan to Governor Dodge using evidence and helping Major Fleming with the arrest }} Quests * You Can Depend on Me: Alice asks the Courier to do various "jobs" for the Crimson Caravan company. * Pressing Matters: Alice asks the Courier to disable the bottle cap counterfeiting press located at Sunset Sarsaparilla headquarters. * Young Hearts: Convince Alice to terminate Janet's Crimson Caravan Company contract. * Heartache by the Number: Either kill Alice or find evidence that she was behind the destruction of the independent caravans. Effects of player's actions * Additionally, the Courier can eventually discover that Alice has been secretly working with the Van Graffs to ambush the other caravans and force them out of business. The Courier, at the behest of Sharon Cassidy, may then murder McLafferty, eventually resulting in serious trouble with the NCR's supply lines. * The Courier may instead give evidence of McLafferty's crimes to the NCR, allowing them to "tighten their grip" on trade throughout the Mojave Wasteland. * If the Courier steals the Gun Runners manufacturing schematics and finishes Heartache by the Number peacefully, then Alice and Gloria will get ambushed and killed by Gun Runners seeking revenge. This occurs even if the Courier wasn't caught stealing the schematics. * Murdering McLafferty or opening her office safe in front of Crimson Caravan employees will turn them hostile. * Killing McLafferty before completing You Can Depend on Me and Pressing Matters causes failure of those quests. Inventory Notes * Alice sleeps in the guard barracks at night. * Despite having a reputation as a harsh, no-nonsense woman, she is polite and professional in her dealings with the Courier, allowing him/her to turn down certain jobs if they wish without complaint or rancor. Appearances Alice McLafferty appears in Fallout: New Vegas. She was to appear in Van Buren, the canceled Fallout 3 by Black Isle Studios. Behind the scenes * In Van Buren, she was called "Ailis". In Fallout: New Vegas, her name was changed to the more conventional "Alice". * Alice McLafferty's Van Buren concept image is based on actress Glenn Close. Gallery 6 of Hearts.jpg|Collector's Edition playing card Category:Fallout: New Vegas human characters Category:Van Buren human characters Category:Hoover Dam characters Category:Crimson Caravan camp characters Category:Crimson Caravan characters Category:Collector's Edition playing card characters de:Alice McLafferty pl:Alice McLafferty ru:Элис Маклафферти es:Alice McLafferty uk:Еліс Маклафферті zh:愛麗絲·麥克拉弗蒂